


Just the Way You Are

by lixiesunkisses



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 3racha idols, Established Han Jisung | Han/Lee Felix, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, but i like it :3c, i love them sm, i'm SOFT, it's so short but it took so long, jilix, just 3racha sorry ;-;, literally every time i listen to this cover i think of this type of scenario, oh yeah, the song is Just the Way You Are covered by Pierce the Veil, title unoriginal because lesbihonest i have no more braincells to give
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28430418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lixiesunkisses/pseuds/lixiesunkisses
Summary: Jisung’s eyes meet his, and that once cock-sure grin mellows out into a soft smile, it, only for a moment, feels like time slows down.Yeah, that long queue into the venue was definitely worth it.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Felix
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Just the Way You Are

**Author's Note:**

> i am a simple person, i see @thotforcsy on the tl talking about jilix and i am: inspired 
> 
> and just in case anyone skimmed through the tags, the song that inspired this is Pierce the Veil's cover of Just the Way You Are.

The buildings are definitely starting to sway, and if he continues to look up at them, they might just fall over, how fitting for this nose-stuffing wonderland that is December. Felix should know seeing as he’s been standing outside of one of these tilting buildings for hours, and to make it worse now he's shivering.

He hates queues, especially long ones. Knowing this he berates himself for not getting there earlier, because now the line that was four blocks long is now only three, the only thing keeping his sanity is the fact that he’s in the front of it now, but he still hasn’t even bought his ticket, something he wouldn’t have to do if Hyunjin didn’t destroy, accident or not, the original one in the first place. So he’s looking at the back row at best, and maybe he'll get a seat if he’s lucky.

The person to his left sneezes, and he finds himself moving in the other direction along with everyone else that’s in line. Because the last thing on his list for tonight besides freezing to death is to get sick.

You’d think that checking people's tickets and letting them inside, a presumed hotter and less fever-inducing place would be these venues’ top priority but no it’s not, or maybe it is but all the people who’ve tried to sneak in and/or bargain with the Ticketmaster are distracting them.

All he knows is that it's cold and raining, and is pretty sure any second now it's going to start snowing. He swears up and down to his extensive plushie collection that he'll be damned if he doesn’t get to see his boyfriend perform tonight.

Jisung had been going on about this concert for months, all but demanding that Felix come. All the soft whining in between cuddle sessions and pleads between good morning kisses were cute, he can admit, and definitely would do again if this was the treatment he got when Jisung thought he wasn’t gonna show.

Which baffled Felix in the first place, he would never miss one of Jisung's shows, not only because he loves and supports his boyfriend but also because he would miss what he was like when he was on stage.

Watching Jisung perform was like watching another being take over him. It’s like a switch turns on, his voice goes down an octave and gains this raspy growl to it, the way his mouth quirks up into a grin at all of the fans screaming his and his band mates names, and Felix doesn’t even want to think about how his sexy he looks when he’s playing that damned guitar-oh he’s finally in the venue, he doesn’t even remember moving inside but he was right, it’s definitely warmer in here.

Felix looks around, seeming disoriented by the already lights dimmed and the enthusiastic chatter in the background that's somehow more resounding than the sound team on the stage, and the fact that he’s a lot closer to the front than he thought he’d be is a bonus.

He wants to take this time to relax and thaw before the concert starts, but if the lights going from dim to completely off, and the way the people surrounding him start screaming is any indication then he’s out of time.

It’s a wild concert, the band starting off with one of their newer songs We Go, that has the crowd and Felix alike going crazy, even if he’s heard it before.

\--

It goes on for hours like this, drum, screech, drum, guitar riff, Chan or Jisung vocalizing and sometimes harmonizing together, making the fans around them swoon. Until they’re at the last song, something that Jisung wouldn’t let him hear or see until today. The song starts with Jisung vocalizing while playing some guitar riff with Chan and Changbin backing him up.

_Oh, his eyes, his eyes  
Make the stars look like they're not shinin'  
His hair, his hair  
Falls perfectly without him trying  
He's so beautiful and I tell him everyday_

It doesn’t take long for Felix to understand that the song is about him. He’s sure at that moment, Jisung’s eyes meet his, and that once cock-sure grin of his boyfriend mellows out into a soft smile, and it, if only for a moment, feels like time slows down.

_When I compliment him he won't believe me  
And it's so, it's so  
Sad to think that he don't see what I see  
But every time he asks me, "Do I look okay?"  
I say_

He feels the corners of his mouth tug into an impossibly wide smile, as he maintains eye contact with Jisung. God, he loves this boy so much it’s crazy.

_When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile  
The whole world stops and stares for a while  
'Cause boy you're amazing  
Just the way you are_

Yeah, that long queue at the venue was definitely worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> i like to imagine that [3:15-3:25](https://youtu.be/jszFKG9zVs4) is jisung singing to felix in front of everyone, his eyes only on him, and felix having the biggest smile on his face uwu


End file.
